Blood Stained Memories
by Miss Unaproachable
Summary: I force myself to hold in a tortured scream as a body drops to the ground, no more then three meters from me. Another gun shot, and the tears fall faster, the victims body landing in a pile next to the rest. I hear tortured screams fill the deadly room and puddle of lost lifes spread across the room in red.
1. I've never been one to follow rules

**Hey guys, this is my first story since I got back on fanfiction. It's vaguely based on the Sandy Hooks Elemantary School Shooting. I'm not sure if you heard of it but, it took place december 14th. The shooter killed 26 people; 20 kids, all under the age of 8, and six adults; all female. He then took his own life as the first cop showed up.**

**This will be devised into a few chapter btw.**

**R.I.P too all those young, beautiful kids that didn't get to live their lives to the fullest. I may not feel the pain but I'm still grieving for you. **

**I do not own any of these character or Shugo Chara.**

I feel the cold tears fall down my cheek and force myself to hold in a tortured scream as a loud gunshot fills the air and a body hits the ground. A fellow school mate now dead, lost forever and I can't help but think…I'm next.

**Earlier that day**

I stare at the clock in the middle of my socials class. Just five more minutes and class is over for the day. I can distantly hear the teacher's high pitched voice screaming at some kid not to text in class.

I've become pretty immune to the teacher though, I'm pretty good at just blocking her voice out.

_Dr-i-i-i-i-ing!_

I immediately stand up, straighten my pleated short black skirt, pull my black stocking back up to my mid-thigh and put my black V-neck jacket back on over top of my white tank top. As I do up the two buttons of my jacket Amu comes out of nowhere and stands behind me.

"The dance is tonight, I still haven't bought my dress! We HAVE to go dress shopping! I want to impress Hiori!" She says shaking my violently.

"I'm not even going" I say flatly, while cleaning up my books.

"WHAAATT!" She screams. "You have to go, why aren't you going?" She questions.

"No one's asked you? Yeh! Oh wait….never mind" Amu says sheepishly then runs away quickly.

"Hey! Get back here what do you mean someone's asked me!" I cry out, but she's already gone.

Damn her.

I finish cleaning my textbooks and make my way to my locker.

This is the last day before brake so I place everything in my locker, not needing them over break.

I close the locker to see Nagi standing there…right behind my locker. His purple hair brushed in front of his yellow eyes; he stares at me.

I can't help but think he looks cute in his black pants, white button up shirt, his black jacket and bright red tie…wait! Did I just say he looked good?

Never mind I ever said that.

Never?

Understand?

Okay, good.

"Hey Rima" He says casually.

"Hey Cross dresser" I say with a _humph_

"Oh, don't be like that! I think you just have me confused with my sister, she moved to Europe full time a few years ago, Mashiro" He says teasingly.

"Shut up, I already knew that." I say turning to walk away.

"Wait, Rima! Would you maybe…go to the dance with me?" He asks; genuine hope in his beautiful golden orbs.

Scratch that and pretend I wrote, his ugly puke yellow eyes, okay?

"Stop in my tracks and think for a second.

"Who dared you to ask me?" I question, trying to avoid answering that question.

"Nobody." He says, almost pleadingly.

"Were arch enemies Fujisaki, it is against the enemy code to even spend time with your name enemy one on one, you have to be in a group made up of more than two individuals." I say, taking out 'The Manual To Having An Enemy For Dummies' book and shoving it into the purple headed freaks hands and then standing, one hand on my hip as he reads.

"Therefore I cannot go to the dance with you without breaking the enemy code." I say, watching the pained expression spread across his face. I feel a tight tug in my heart and force myself to turn around and walk away. Just as I stand at the doors at the end of the hallway I stop.

"Oh, and Nagi, I've never been one to follow rules." I say and then walk out the door.

The minute I step out the door and out of Nagi's view, I start happy dancing. Yes, happy dancing…deal with it.

Soon my dad`s black truck pulls up and I climb in, putting my icy cold glare back on my face.

"Dad, drop me off at Amu's please and thank you." I say and then put my head phones in and play 'Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift on my Ipod.


	2. Amu, are you high?

**Hey! Thank you too TryingNotToFall for being my first reviewer; maybe I can get more! Hint, hint.**

**I don't own Shugo chara; wish I did, But I don't**

_Knock, knock, knock._

Amu opens the door instantly and pulls me inside.

"Nagi asked you out! To the dance! Yay! Yay! Yay!" She screams while jumping up and down.

Her eyes widen as she realizes something, "Now can we go dress shopping, the dance is in less than five hours!" She cries before dragging me outside and down the road.

"Amu, slow down, I…Can't….keep…up!" I pant, while trying to break free from Amu's grip.

Finally she stops right in front of a dress shop, the elegant dresses in the window almost intimidating.

"Amu, we won't be able to afford anything here…" I trail off as she pulls out her dad's credit card

"He gave that to you?!" I scream out. No way, her dad is way too overprotective.

"Yup, he likes Hiori, doesn't want me to lose him." She says while scanning the card.

"Now can we stop standing here like idiots and go inside?" She says, walking inside.

I'm going to die, yup. Just one look at these dresses verifies I'm going to be totally girlified. Anyone want to pray for me? No? Fine, be that way.

Amu drags we through aisles and aisles of dresses stopping every once in a while and then continuing.

"What color should I wear?" She asks holding a blue dress in front of her, then a green.

"What about this one?" I ask, throwing a pink dress at her.

Her eyes widen, and to my surprise she squeals, "Rima! It's so pretty, I need to go try it on!" And then she drags me to the change rooms.

Is it just me or has there been a lot of dragging lately.

Anyway, Amu steps out of the change room. The skin-tight pale pink dress hugs her body until her hips, then it goes and puffs out, also it ends mid-calf. Everything above her hips is beaded with silver.

"How do I look?" She asks, twirling around so I can see the backless part of the dress.

"Great!" I say, holding out two thumbs up.

"Good, we found a dress forme, now to find you one.." She says looking at me then at the dresses.

"Ah ha!" She yells running over to a rack of dresses, throwing a black one at me and then shoving me into a change room.

I hesitantly slip off my outfit and put on the black dress before looking in the mirror. It looks awesome, it hugs my curves perfectly.

I step out and Amu's jaw hits the ground.

"You look damn sexy." She says teasingly, I don't respond, instead I just blow bangs out of my face; this is killing, everything is so girly.

"We need to go buy shoes now!" Amu says, jumping inside the change room and changing back into her clothes.

"Well don't just stand there! Go get changed!" She says impatiently.

I scatter into the change room and change back into my clothes, liking the comfort of knowing I look like myself now.

The minute I step out of the change room I'm jumped…okay maybe not jumped but it practically felt like it as Amu took my dress from my hands and ran to the cashier.

"Nice choice girls." The lady behind the counter says as she places them in separate bags and gives Amu the receipt.

"Okay, now we have to go to the shoe place! Quick my dad is picking us up at five!" She yells, grabbing the bags and rushing out the door, dragging (may I mention, that those words have been said five times) me to the shoe store.

...

I collapse the minute I'm in Amu's room.

"Don't just lay there! I need to get you ready before your dad picks you up!" She says, dragging me (6x) to the bathroom where she throws me onto a stool.

First she straightens my hair until it's pin straight and reaches my hips. Then she curls just the tips of my hair and pins back my bangs slightly.

She has to tie me to the chair because once she pulled out the makeup; I did everything I could to get away.

She advances towards me; an evil smile plastered on her face as she open the lid of the black eyeliner.

She traces the line of my eyelash, she then applies all sorts of makeup, and my eyes burned as she put mascara on my bottom lashes.

She spins me around so I look in the mirror, my eyes have a smoky eye effect and my face look flawless.

"What do you think?" Amu asks, cleaning up her makeup bag.

"It's fine." I grumble. Reality check, it looks amazing!

"Well then go get your dress!" She yells throwing me out of the bathroom.

"Fine!" I say as I walk over to the bag and pull out my black dress. Sighing, I slide out of my clothes once more and slip on my dress.

I walk over to the mirror, inspecting the black item once more.

It's skin tight with one sleeve. Its hugs every angle, every curve, every dip of my body perfectly and ends mid-calf. It makes my breasts look slightly bigger than they are which is good since I have tiny breasts, but it doesn't make that much of an effect. The one sleeve is on the left side of my arm and it's a full long sleeve. The sleeve is slightly transparent and has flower-like black patterns.

I slip on my black stilettoes that wrap around my foot in wide bands up to my ankle, they add an extra 4 inches.

Amu walks out about a half hour with her hair curled in a messy bun, her light brown eyes with makeup and her dress on.

"Holy shit who is that sexy beast!" Amu squeals excitedly. …Right now I'm starting to wonder if she's high. I think I'm going to tell her that.

"Amu are you high?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"NO! I'm just excited, god!" She yells out in surprise.

"Okay well, that's my dad right there; I'll see you at the dance." I say as my dad's truck pulls into the driveway.


	3. I raise my eyebrows too much

**So I got a lot more reviews last chapter than I did in any other chapters, thanks everyone! It means a lot, oh and I will try my best to return the favor. This chapter is super short, sorry.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters, if I did Amu's chara transformation would be a lot less… ugly?**

* * *

**Nagi's POV**

"Mom, what's this about? I need to go pick Rima up soon." I say frustrated and rubbing my temples.

I sit around our dining room table, my mother looking at me impatiently and ignoring my question.

"Nagi this is Akira." My mother says, motioning towards the girl sitting in front of me, her parents at her side.

"Nice to meet you Akira." I say with a smile.

"Why don't you guys go upstairs, your mother and I have some issues to discuss with Akira's parents?" I nod at my father and then lead Akira out of the room.

"So..." I say awkwardly, now sitting on my bed, the girl on my floor.

She stares at me curiously, almost trying to read me from the inside out.

"I'm sorry, I know you have that dance tonight but my parents just talk so much! Please forgive them." She says, bowing slightly.

I stare, jaw open at her manners.

"No problem! Don't worry about it." I say, waving my hands in front of me for added effect.

She smiles slightly and then takes off the headphones she had been listening music from since we came to my room.

"So, what do you think the catch is?" She says in a hushed voice.

"Huh?" I ask, eye brow raised like an idiot

She looks at me, with an awed expression. "My parents told me you were smart…" She says with a sarcastic grin.

"Anyway, our parents don't even know each other, all I know is that you guys are the rich, highly successful Fujisaki family, my mom works for your mom, what do you think they possibly have to discuss?" She sighs.

That gets me thinking, my mind reeling for possible answers.

"No idea." I say flatly.

"Exactly, me neither." She says, switching her position to sitting cross legged.

"Maybe we should go ease drop." She says, rebellious written all over her face.

"Wha?! My parents would kill me!" I shout, maybe a bit too loud and instantly stop, hoping my parents didn't hear.

"Nagi, Akira, could you come down here please?" My father shouts.

I look over at Akira, who does the same thing. We both gulp.

"I guess it's time to figure out what this is all about." She says and follows me down the stairs.

"Nagi, come sit sweetie." My mom says, worry slightly in her voice. With a raise of an eye brow- wow I do that allot- I go and sit next to my mom, Akira follows and sits next to her parents.

"Nagi Honey, we have something very important to tell you." My mom says, taking my hand in hers.

Sighing, my dad looks at me in the eyes. "Nagi, it has been arranged that you marry Akira after graduating this year"

I could've swore my jaw hit the floor, only if it was possible.


	4. Fireworks

**So sorry for the late update guys, really am sorry. Thank you to my amazing beta reader cutevampkitten :) **

**By the way, Rima and co are all 17 in 12th grade.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara or the characters.**

* * *

I sit on the front steps of my house impatiently, Nagi should have been here a half hour ago.

"Damned Purple Head Cross dresser, I knew he was just a player, he was probably just playing with my feelings." I say getting up to go inside my house.

"Ow Rima, that hurts!" Nagi's voice comes from behind me, obviously in fake pain.

"You're late." I say with a glare, debating whether to walk inside my house and leave him there or continue to the dance.

"I know… something came up." He says, looking around uncomfortably. Whatever, not like I care what happened; I roll my eyes then walk past him towards the school.

"Smooth Nagi, smooth... " I heard Nagi grumble to himself before running to catch up to me.

"Well, if it means anything, anything at all; I think you look beautiful." Nagi says, putting his arm around my waist.

I warm chill runs up my back at his touch and for some reason I wish I could stop time right there and live in that moment forever.

Wait, never mind, I never said that, okay?

"It doesn't mean anything actually. It might have if you weren't late." I say coldly and smile as I see the school.

We finally reach the door and Nagi, being the gentleman he claims her is, holds the door open for me.

"Thank you Fujisaki."

"No problem, Rima" He says, with smirk.

I freeze at the way my name rolls off his tongue. He stares at me; eyebrows raised, and then continues towards the doors of the gymnasium.

My eardrums are soon attacked with quick music as I enter the room.

I can't help but feel a smile spread across my face; tonight will be fun.

"You know what Nagi, you're forgiven. Now let's go dance!" I shriek, pulling him out to the dance floor.

I instantly start dancing, throwing my fist in the air and whipping my hair around.

Nagi stares at me, the biggest, most obnoxiously cute smirk on his face- wait, scratch that.

I instantly stop dancing and get all defensive. "What, you don't like my dancing?" I grumble and blow my bangs in front of my eyes.

"No, no! Rima you're a great dancer, it's just that you called me Nagi!" He exclaims goofily.

"Oh, shut up!" I say blowing my bangs out of my face and punch him playfully in the arm. He beams down at me and then starts dancing hip hop, like a pro.

"Damn you! You're such a show off!" I tease.

"Well, you know I have taken dance lessons since I was four." He says, stopping to look at me fully.

"What?" I stop dancing, once again and look at him curiously.

"N-nothing!" He says defensively, quickly looking across the room and away from me.

"What is it?" I shout, feeling slightly hyper.

"Nothing!" He says, just as a super-fast song comes on and Nagi looks at me again and blushes slightly.

"Whatever!" I yell taking his hand and leading him to the middle of the crowd.

I let the music take over and suddenly, all I feel, hear, and breath, is the music and the feeling of the two of us dancing. It takes over my body in a way that I was practically hypnotized by.

Suddenly, the music stops and a slow song comes on, Nagi stares at me for a second before holding out his hand, I hesitantly accept.

He holds me close, his hands in my hips as we sway slightly back and forth. I feel a light blush rise on my cheeks as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Rima, you look beautiful." Nagi says, looking straight into my eyes.

"T-thank you; you look great too." I say, awkwardly. Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm horrible at accepting compliments; Sorry!

We stay there, staring into each other's eyes. He pulls me close to him and then looks down at me, nervously biting his lips.

And then… I go up on my tippy toes, as high as I could get and kiss him.

I swear fireworks went off in my head. Nagi's eyes widen in surprise and he pushes me away from him.

"Rima! Get down!" Nagi shrieks, tackling me to the ground football style.

Then everything seems to go in slow motion as I see a bullet zoom past my face, missing my head by inches.

Remember those fireworks I said I heard earlier? maybe they weren't fireworks after all.


	5. Yet another body, hits the ground

I force myself to hold in a tortured scream as a body drops to the ground, no more than three meters from me another gun shot, and the tears fall faster, the victim's body landing in a pile next to the rest. I hear tortured screams fill the deadly room as puddles of lost lives spread across the room in red.

_Am I going to die?_

Across the room Amu hides behind the stage hugging her camera close to her. She stares back at me, tears rolling down her face; We both had the same expression plastered on our faces, that which is called fear.

_Bam...Bam...Bam_

Three more bullets, three more helpless victims, three more deaths.

"Hello there." I hear the gunner's cold voice from across the room. I manage to get up enough courage to peak around the flipped over table I was hiding behind.

The man prepares the bullet and then pulls a girl by the leg out from underneath the table, the girl lets out a wail and she's revealed.

Nagi covers my mouth and rubs slow, calming circles on my back to try and calm me. It doesn't help, it just doesn't work at the moment.

_Am I going to die?_

He cocks the gun and points it straight at the girls head; I shake my head violently, as if that would stop him, and then he pulls the trigger and Yaya collapses to her knees.

I let out a quick whimper as I watch her now lifeless body land on the ground with a sickening _Thump. _Her dull eyes roll back into her head and blood rolls out and onto her simple white dress.

"No...N-Nagi...I'm scared" I say and hide back behind the table.

"Shh, I know… I know, we all are." He says, kissing my head. He was fighting back tears and I admired him for that, how could he be so strong in a situation of such weakness.

That's how I felt. Weak. That man had a gun and my own life could be over in seconds.

I see a flash of green hit the ground and glasses roll across the room. The cold hearted man laughed.

Tears roll down my cheek in water fall effect, one tear, then two tears, then they all roll down in a stream of fear and anger. They blur my vision and stain my dress.

_Am I going to die?_

_Step... step... step._

The footsteps suddenly get louder as he crosses the room. I can't watch, I tear my eyes away but only for a while. It was impossible not to watch. This is some twisted horror movie, you don't want to watch but you have too, you need to know what happens next.

He grabs Amu by the hair and yanks her to her feet. I stare, wide eyed.

_Do something, do something, do anything! Don't let her die._

He caresses her cheek and then pushes her against the stage; trapping her in his arms.

"Hinamori Amu. The cool 'n Spicy bitch? You really are beautiful. You remind me of my own girlfriend." He says, kissing her cheek and then her neck and then making his way back up.

The man ran his hands down Amu's curves, her legs and then pinned her to the stage again. He had a twisted smile on his face as he kept Amu pinned with one arm, his gun cocked in his other.

"You would be fun to do but… I have already decided on my target. I haven't seen her though, what a shame. But one kiss, it wouldn't hurt." He says, licking his lips and the placing them onto Amu's.

Her eyes widen in shock as she tries to push him away, she fails miserably due to the strong grip he had on her. He raised the gun slowly to her head and Amu cried, her eyes darting frantically around the room for an escape.

The man smirked through the kiss and then.._. bang._

My whole body went numb and I stared in shock. Hot, angry tears prick at my eyes and replace the old. My throat closes up and I stare, my mind racing as Amu's eyes lulled back into her head and her body landed with a sickening crack on the ground.

_Amu...and there she lies, lifeless, gone, dead, not even fifty meters away from me. Heart not beating; her heart of gold still. Never to beat again._

"Amu!" I scream in horror. The scream ripping from the very pit of my stomach and slicing through the air. I instantly cover my mouth.

Nagi pulls me closer to him, hugging me tightly to the floor.

_Step...Step...Step._

"Nagi, he's right in front of our table." I whimper, burying my head in his chest.

I see a hand grab the table, about to pull it away but then...

_CRASH._

I hear something fall over and a scream, suddenly the hand moves away from the table.

Running through the halls and then another crash. The shooter growls and I hear his footsteps fading.

Had someone managed to unlock the gym doors? Without getting shot? No, that's impossible.

The doors slams shut and almost instantly, every survivors' head pop out from their hiding place to check if he was gone.

He was… for now at least.

"We have no phone service."

"Someone call the cops!"

"I want my mom"

"I'm too young to die!"

All resonated through the room, bouncing off the walls in echoes, each and every one of them filled with fear. But I did nothing like that.

I puked. I ran to the balcony of the ball room and puked.

Yaya's lifeless eyes; the eyes that are always so energetic, so happy are lifeless, now dull... now dead.

Amu... gone. That bastard… that twisted, sick minded psychopath killed my best friend.

I curl my fists and clench my teeth together. Physical pain might stop the emotional pain I feel. It might... but probably not. No, nothing will heal the strange ripping I feel in my heart.

I look around the room at the rest of the survivors. Most were curled in a ball crying, some were trying to call their parents and some were looking for their friends hoping that they wouldn't find just another lifeless body drained on the floor.

_I never knew death could be so cruel. Takes the innocent lives of anyone he can get his hands on. Tricks their naive human soles into wandering into the darkness. He tricks them into weaving their way so far into it that eventually there is no way out. You're so far in, so lost that you can't even see the anymore. Don't they know that once you're in there, there is no way out? Don't they know that stepping into that maze doesn't only hurt themselves but the others around them too!? Don't they see that them leaving just causes the ones they left behind to suffer and cry, and cry, and cry until there are no more tears left? Don't they know that!?_

"Rima, We need to hurry." Nagi says, shaking me out of my thoughts. He grabs my hand and sprints out of the room before I can even process what he was talking about.

Nagi drags me down the spiral stair case leading me away from the ball room. Away from my dead best friend and the tears, both which I will never get back.

"Well, well, leaving so soon?" My eyes widen as I find myself face to face with the barrel of a gun.

I feel Nagi's grip on me tighten.

"So, here's the deal. You, Nagi, walk away, without the girl. You leave her here and you and her, and everyone left doesn't get hurt. Okay, now slowly back away." The man on the other side of the gun says, and maniac smile on his face,

Nagi's grip just tightens, "Not going to happen." Nagi says his voice in a low growl. I've never heard Nagi talk like that. I just stay there and stare at the gun.

"Now, now Nagi, Do you really want to do that? Risk everyone here's lives, including yours on a girl that doesn't even like you?"

Nagi doesn't react. The man's grip on the trigger tightens. I suck in a sharp breath and stare up at the man.

"That just makes it more fun. I like games and Rima has proven to be a challenge." Nagi says. I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"Oh, but Rima likes games too. And I can promise you this Rima. I am a lot more fun than he will ever be." The man says a sick minded smirk on his face.

"Actually, I don't really like games at all... I find them stupid and I always loose anyway." I say flatly. Nagi holds back a chuckle.

"Fine, let's try this again" He says, taking the gun off my head and putting it to Nagi's instead.

"Either you come here or I shoot Prince Charming's head off and then get you. Whichever works best for you, either way... I end up with what I want." He says, staring at me.

I try to come up with a quick comeback but find myself speechless.

"Never..." I mutter.

The gun went off. I scream and watch yet another body, hit the floor.


	6. Wrong answer

**Hey guys, sorry about this stupidly short chapter. And sorry for the grammar mistakes, i was to lazy to wait for my betareader to get back to me. Sorry Vamp :) **

**I DO NOT, IN ANYWAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, OWN SHUGO CHARA.**

_"Fine, let's try this again" He says, taking the gun off my head and putting it to Nagi's instead._

_"Either you come here or I shoot Prince Charming's head off and then get you. Whichever works best for you, either way... I end up with what I want." He says, staring at me._

_I try to come up with a quick comeback but find myself speechless._

_"Never..." I mutter._

_The gun went off. I scream and watch yet another body, hit the floor._

**...**

Violet locks drop to the ground as bullet shots echo throughout the hallway, ringing through my ears, haunting my brain, chanting, taunting me.

_He's gone._

A voice whispers in my head.

I stare in shock and the motionless body sprawled on the hallway floor.

_Gone..._

_Nagi?_

_Gone?_

_Dead..._

" You sick bastard." I spit twirling around to face him, my hands clenched in tight fists.

" Tsk, Tsk Rima. Don't be that way, now I have you all to myself." He says, in a stern voice, hands on his hips as he approaches me.

" I would rather die." I spit, backing away from him.

" Well...Rima, my dear. I can make that happen." He says, throwing his gun from one hand to the other.

" Go ahead." I growled in a dark voice.

" Well..of couse, I would torture you first." He said, licking his lips.

" You haven't tortured me enough?! Ruin my school dance, stain my five hundred dollar dress. Kill my schoolmates, teachers...best friend. You don't think you've dragged me to hell and back already! How sick are you! What else are you going to do! Huh?! Don't you think I've been through enough?" I yells furiously.

" I can think of a few more ways to torture you" he says, not seeming effected by my rant.

" You killed the one I loved..." I mummble, tears pricking at my eyes.

That seemed to set him off. I had run the gunner patience thin, and now, he was done playing games.

I hear the fimiliar sound of a gun being loaded and feel the even more fimiliar pressure of a gun pushed to the side of my head.

" Any last words?" He asks through gritted teeth.

" Rot in hell." I snal, fury dancing like flames in my eyes and acid dripping from my words.

" Wrong answer." He says with a smirk.

_Click, click...BANG. _

**OOHHHH! Now what! Tell me what YOU want to have happen in the next chapter, cause I have a faint idea but, fresh ideas from a different perspective always helps! **

**Thanks to everyone and review! **


	7. How is he even still alive?

**Heyo! So this chapter will, hopefully, be longer. Hehehe um... I dedicate this chapter to PuppetPanda because she's just awesome like that...and is also my newest reviewer :) :) :) So this is another short chapter...sorry.**

**PandaPuppet: **Thanks for the review! No! I'm not trying to make you suffer but, i have a feeling you will like this chapter! Oh, and thanks for your review! I read it and was like, hey, you know what...I'm going to start writing the next chapter because this girl is awesome and wants to read it! :)

**Burakkurozu-Black-Rose: **I actually have a feeling you will be very happy, hehehehe... read on!

**I do not own shugo chara in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

I scream in agony as the bullet hits my skin and then goes right through. My eyes go wide and I drop to my knees. Everything around me goes fuzzy but I hear a distant yelling; what the voice is saying, I have no clue.

It takes me only a few seconds to realize that I hadn't been shot in the head but, in the shoulder. I look up, a bit too quickly, and everything around me spins. I fall but catch myself with my hands so I'm bent right over. I see a puddle of red underneath me and I can't identify if it's mine or not, who knows, really, it could be anyone's.

Everything around me goes silent and all I manage to hear is the pumping of my own heart.

_Pump pump, pump pump, pump pump._

Pain in my shoulder burns worse and worse.

_Concentrate Rima._

I hear a voice in the back of my head.

_Focus._

Suddenly, the fuzziness goes away, and I see clearly. Looking around, everything is quiet, everything but the pumping of my heart.

The gunman has his gun point at someone, someone out of my line of vision. The gunman seems to be angry; he yells and growls, even though I don't hear a single sound.

Footstep, that's the only exception of sound at the moment, I can hear them as if the person walking is very close and along with it I can feel them, they make the ground vibrate. The man with the gun seems to get even more anxious at the person who must be approaching because I notice that his grip on the gun tightens ever so slightly.

Purple. I see a flash of purple in the corner of my vision and then the footsteps stop.

And then, just likes that, everything starts again. I feel the pain in my shoulder as it smashes back like I had been hit by a truck, sound regains, almost as if someone had hit play on a paused movie and my mind seems to wrap around the situation.

"If you take one more step closer to the girl, I will kill you." A cruel voice snaps and growls, reminding me of a pit bull of some sort.

"Hey, look, no one needs to get hurt here, just calm down." A soft, reassuring voice, offers. Then the gun is pointed towards me. I act like I'm still unconscious.

"Okay! I stopped moving; just point the gun away from her!" Nagi yells. The gun moves.

Around me, bookshelves are laid out all over the ground, lockers are tilted over and books lay, sprawled on the hallway floor.

Slowly, I crawl towards the shelves. They haven't noticed yet.

"Why are you doing this?! Who are you anyway?" Nagi yells, getting somewhat angry.

"Why? Why! I'm going to steal your girlfriend just like you stole mine!" The man spits with a maniac laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Nagi asks. I crawl towards the book shelf.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" The guy yells. Almost there.

"Actually, no, I really don't." He says, hesitantly. I grab a board from the shelf, a piece that broke off.

"My girlfriend was Akir-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence. I sneak up behind him and hit him over the head with the board. He drops to his knees, his gun flying across the hallway.

Nagi stares at him and then looks up and sees me. "Rima!" He yells excitedly.

"D-did I k-kill him?" I asks, my voice shaking. Nagi walks over to the body, bending down he checks the pulse.

"Nope." He says, just as the body begins to stir. My eyes go wide.

"Rima, let's go!" He says, grabbing my hand and pulling me after him.

_How is he even still alive?_

* * *

**Sooooo! What do you guys think! Next chapter will be longer! I promise.**


	8. Screwed and deadSound fun, Eh?

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

Bursting out of the school doors, I stumble after Nagi. My blonde hair whips around in the wind furiously as the sun beams down on me, weakening my vision. As we run forward all is hear is silence; the only sound being that of gravel crunching under our feet of course.

"There's no way to call the police. I still don't have service." Nagi says, coming to a sudden stop, his phone in his hands.

"Mine is dead." I say hopelessly, trying to turn on the black screen.

Sighing, Nagi wipes sweat off his brow and turns to look around.

"There's no way to even get the police out here anyway. We're way too far out of town for anyone to hear the gun shots!" Nagi growls.

"So much for going to the best school in the province... " I mutter.

You see, our school is supposedly only for the best of the best; it's a private school. Only the smartest, most athletic or talented students are accepted. With a grand field, beautiful forest, high class lunch meals, and the best teachers you will find, Seiyo academy is the best school in all of Seiyo. Only problem, it's that the school is like a half hour out of Seiyo, in the outskirts. Or, as I like to call it: The middle of freaking nowhere.

They didn't want us to have any distraction so they built it away from the city where there is no traffic and nowhere to go. If there is nowhere to go, there is no point in ditching.

I would say it's a smart idea except for the fact that if something like... hmm... I don't know, a school shooting perhaps, happens... well then... then, we're screwed.

And dead.

Dead and screwed.

It's not as bad as it sounds.

It's a lot, lot worse.

"Now what?" I ask, shading my eyes from the sun with my hand.

"We should find somewhere to hide. We can't walk back to town; there is no way we'll get there without water, especially in this heat." He says and starts walking towards the field in the back of the school.

"Nagi, not sure if you know this but, in a field… well, there is nowhere to hide. You see, it's kinda wide open." I say in my oh-so-sarcastic tone, hands on my hips.

Nagi frowns. "Rima, it's really not the time for this.".

Gold meets gold as we stare each other down. I knew I was being childish but I also knew I was right. Going to the field would be a huge mistake, it was too open and there will be nowhere to hide; I mean, what are we gonna do if he sees us in the field, go all inv-

My thoughts were interrupted by cold hands sliding around my waist and suddenly moving me over their shoulders.

I feel my body numb in fear, he's going to shoot me. Oh god, I'm going to die.

I flail helplessly but they hold a tight grip on my waist and legs and all I can manage to do is send weak punches to the captors back as I turn my head around in all different directions, looking for an escape.

The grip tightens painfully as we walk back towards the school.

Hot tears prick at my eyes again and, before I know what I'm doing, I yell. "Help! Help! N-Nagi! Help me!"

* * *

**Hey Guys! Late update, I know... I know. Anyway! I'm pretty evil with all the cliff hangers I always leave but! I am already working on the other chapter right now so, don't get too angry at me… pwease...**

**Oh, and unless you guys were wondering from my chapter name,Screwed and Dead...sounds Fun, Eh?". Yes, I am a proud Canadian, and yes, I do say Eh, alot. Got a problem? Too bad, I guess you will have to deal with it and my Canadian habits. **

**Now, leave a review Eh!**


	9. Blood Stained Memories

**Previously, on Blood Stained Memories...**

_I flail helplessly but they hold a tight grip on my waist and legs and all I can manage to do is send weak punches to the captor's back as I turn my head around in all different directions, looking for an escape._

_The grip tightens painfully as we walk back towards the school._

_Hot tears prick at my eyes again and, before I know what I'm doing, I yell. "Help! Help! N-Nagi! Help me!"_

* * *

"Yeah, what can I help you with?" A low voice resonates from my captor's mouth. I open my eyes, which I didn't even realize I had closed, and looked at the locks of purple that slid down the man's back elegantly.

I stop struggling and my body goes limp. "I hate you." I mutter as he carries me closer to the school, past the school... to the field.

"Love you too." He said with a smile, well...I'm guessing a smile since I'm still starring at his back.

"I can walk you know." I say flatly.

"Yup, I actually did know that." He said, not putting me a down. I puff out my cheeks and let him carry me behind the school.

"So what do you propose we do now?" I ask as we reach the small playground behind the building.

"There is nowhere to hide, you stupid purple headed cross dresser." I add.

"Yes, actually there is. " He says and before I know it, he throws me in the dumpster.

Yes. The dumpster. And then of course, mister 'I'm so freaking perfect' jumps in beside me and closes the lid of the huge bin, concealing us to the dark with nothing but the smell of rotting pizza and the sound of our breaths echoing off the walls of the small space.

"N-Nagi?" I ask in a shaky voice.

"Yes, Rima-chan?" He responds in a whisper.

"Thank you for saving me." I respond simply before turning away from him.

There was a long silence, in which I thought he wouldn't respond, "Anything for you, Rima-chan."

Then, the dumpster falls silent, allowing the memories to echo in my mind, my mind allowing the tortured screams to repeat over and over and over as the darkness of the small room conceals me and sends me into a state of panic.

So many screams, so much blood, so many gone. Enemies, acquaintances, that annoying grade four that follows Amu everywhere, teachers, principles, friends... Amu, gone. Dead. Never to be seen again. Their fates were sealed with a cold silver bullet.

Blood trickles in my memory; it burns into my brain, bubbles in my vision, never allowing me to forget it. Red... dark crimson red. It signifies life and death.

As I sit there, in the old dumpster, silent tears rolling down my cheeks, my mind slowly makes its way out of shock and makes me re-watch everything I just experienced.

I can't help but let out a tortured scream as they repeat themselves in my mind; my blood stained memories.

* * *

**Yay! So, another chapter will be up eventually! I have a bunch of new story ideas too but, I will work on one story at a time. So please review! It would mean a lot! And thank you sooooo much to AmuXIkutolover, for all the reviews!**


	10. Making Rima Blush

**Hey guys! I'm back! So, this chapter took me forever because it was like, the chapter that didn't mean a lot but, it's the chapter that leads to the peak in the plot so… Yeah… Don't expect it to be very logical or very perfect And there is a somewhat more mature moment in this but it only lasts like...2 seconds and it's not even bad. I tried my best! Okay!**

**Oh! And! I have a special gift for you guys today! Nagi's point of view will be mentioned in here.**

**I do not own, Shugo chara.**

* * *

"Rima! Rima! Calm down! Shhhh!" I distantly hear a voice echoing in the back of my head, slowly drawing me back to the present time.

" Rima! Rima! Rima!"

_Blood… so much blood._

" Rima! Listen to me! Rima!"

_Pain… so, so much pain._

" Rima! Snap out of it! Rima!"

_Death… so, so , so much death._

Suddenly, I feel something cold. Skin on skin is all that tears me back to the present day as my eyes snap open; meeting with a pair of yellow directly in front of me.

Suddenly, my whole body goes into a sensation I've felt once before and I shiver at his touch; he was kissing me.

He quickly pulls away when he realized I'm myself again.

"Rima, are you okay?" He asks, his voice sketched with worry.

"Y-yeah… I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." I say with a shaky voice.

"No, it's fine. You just came out of shock, is all." He said.

"But I've came to a decision; we have to get back to town, and quick at that. Any suggestions that don't include walking?" He asks as if deep in thought.

I feel a huge grin spread across my face. "Oh, you know; only a few." I say. He looks at me quizzically but, with a sigh he lifts the top of the dumpster, letting light shine through into the dark space.

…

**Nagi's POV**

I smile over at Rima, and then quickly look back at the road, not wanting to risk crashing.

"So, when exactly are you going to tell me how you know how to hot wire a car?" I ask Rima, who was curled up in a blanket we found in the back of the teachers car we stole.

"Hmm… it matters, why do you care?" She asks, and finished with a smile that makes my stomach jump.

"_Well, Rima, simply because I'm in the middle of trying to figure out if it's hot that you know a lot about cars or… if it's just unnatural."_ That's what I wanted to say, but of course, I didn't.

"Simply because most eighteen year old guys don't even know how to hot wire a car, is all." I respond, not taking my eyes off the road.

"Oh, well, If we're going to start judging books by the cover then I might as well say that only girls have long purple hair. Is there something you're not telling me?" Rima muses, her glare on her face.

"_Yup, I'm like, madly in love with you but I need to marry some girl name Akira after graduation…"_

Well… I'm definitely not going to say that.

"Definitely, 'cause you know, my masculine voice and the boner I got when I saw you on the steps are signs of me being a girl." I say with a smirk, just wanting to get a reaction from her.

I see her eyes go wide and she blushes bright red, making it impossible for me not to laugh.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." I say. She puffs her cheeks out and turns to look out the window.

"Hey… Nagi…" Rima says after a while.

"Yeah, Rima-chan?" I respond.

"I think we're being followed." She said quietly.

I quickly look in the rear view mirror and try to speed up but, it was too late. The gun shot goes off again and take in a sharp breath.

"Hold on tight, Rima." I say and swerve off the road, into the thick forest.

Even though I see his car disappear from sight, I don't stop the car until I know I'm far enough away.

I let out a sigh of relief when I finally stop the car.

"I think we lost him." I said with a smile.

"Uhh… Nagi?" Rima's small voice squeaks.

"Yes, Rima-chan…?" I sigh.

"Well…. we have a flat tire…" She says.

"Shit!"

* * *

**Mhuahahahahahahahah! Oh and I have a question, how long do you think my chapters should be.**

**Leave them the same**

**A bit longer**

**Bit short**

**A lot short or**

**A lot longer.**


	11. Hair Squirrel?

"I hate you." I mutter as I stumble through the woods, my dress getting caught occasionally on twigs, and I'm not even going to mention my hair... I think a bird may have started it's nest in there.

"I don't like this anymore than you do, Rima." Mr. Purple Head responds after getting a squirrel to let go off his hair.

"But it's your fault we're here." I state matter of factly. I didn't know where we were going but I knew it was getting late, Nagi was convinced we were heading towards town but he wouldn't allow us back on the road, you never know where that insane shooter would be.

What bothered me about all of this?

The fact that he was right, of course.

"Whatever Rima." He spat, clearly angry before charging in front of me as I struggle to keep up.

I looked up at the sky, it had already gone black.

"Nagi? Don't you think we should rest?" I ask after a while, not sure whether it was a good time to try and talk to him right now.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll find a place." He says and starts looking around before tripping on a branch.

I hear a loud snap and then he falls face first, almost crashes his head on a bunch of rocks.

"Hey! Rima! Come here!" He yells out, and I instantly do as told.

"Get down on your knees." he commanded and I do exactly that, until I'm at the same level as him.

And then I saw it.

Underneath this stack of rocks there was a small opening, you would have to know where it was to find it. A cave.

"Perfect." he says and gets on his stomach to army crawl his way inside.

After his feet disappeared into the hole, I wait. Was it safe?

"C'mon Rima, are you going to stay out there all night?" His voice echoes out after a while.

I roll my eyes.

Perfect, let's crawl through the mud.

And that's exactly what I did. I crawled right through the mud and dropped through the cave entrance into a small cave.

"It was probably once a fox hole." Nagi mentioned from somewhere I couldn't see. It was too dark too even see my hand if I held it in front of my face.

"Nagi, it's dark in here." I say like a child would.

"Yes, yes it is Rima. Why, are you afraid?" He questioned, I could hear the smirk on his perfect little face.

PFFFT... no, what are you talking about? I, Rima Mashiro, am most definitely not afraid of the dark.

...

I mean it!

"No." I respond, my eyes darting around the room like crazy, not that I would see anything if there was even something here.

"I'm afraid of what's in it." I respond quietly after a while.

After that, everything went silent, and Nagihiko's breath started to calm down. He had fallen asleep.

I, on the other hand, stayed wide awake. I made sure to sit close to the entrance, just in case I needed to get out.

It was now starting to get cold too. And cold and dark, they don't fit together very well.

Not at all, actually.

**Okay, so that was a sucky ending. This chapter was not great but, everything is going to happen next chapter! And trust me! It will be good! At least...I hope.**

**I'm sorry for the late chapter, my Beta Reader's keyboard broke and I didn't want to give a grammatically failed story to my beloved readers. I also got lazy and distracted and kind of forgot about writing... So yeah... you can throw virtual tomatoes at me if you wish... I kind of deserve it.**

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**Yup, I'm cool like that; I put the disclaimer at the end of the chapter.**


	12. I'm so screwed

**Rima's POV**

"Say a single thing, I'll kill him."

That's the first thing I hear when I open my eyes, a glimmering silver blade pressed closely to my throat.

Whatever happened to the good old, 'Good morning?' Does that not exist anymore? Is it no longer part of the English language? Somebody get me a dictionary.

"Wha-" I try to say, but am quickly cut off.

"I said; say a word, and lover boy dies. Now, you're going to do exactly what I say or I will kill him." I recognized the voice, and the minute I did, my blood went cold and my heart started to speed up.

I looked at the defined figure of Nagihiko, his face was only slightly lit up from rays of sun that beamed through the small cave entrance. I simply nodded and then I felt a tight grip around my shoulders, pulling me upwards.

"Good girl, Ma-shi-ro," I felt lips at my ear, whispering seductively; instant goose bumps rose on my skin, and not the good kind either.

I shut my eyes tightly as I was pulled out of the cave, the brightness of the day blinding me temporarily. I was pulled to my feet and felt something push me from the back, making me stumble forward until I was flat against a tree.

"Now, you will cooperate, won't you?" The same voice said as he pulled my arms behind me, I quickly feel them tightened as ropes bind my wrists together. I was speechless, part of me wanted to curse and scream at this guy but the my girlie side wanted to push through and run away so I could go cry in a corner.

"Good, now walk bitch." He barked and pushed me away from the tree and forward.

"What do you want with me?" I croaked, my voice was still scratchy since I just woke up.

"Revenge." He whispered in my ear, his hot breath pricking at the skin of my neck and I cringed, shutting my eyes tightly and taking in a deep breath.

"Oh, and you can blame Nagi for all this. He's the one who got you into this mess." He added after a while as we continued through the damp atmosphere of the forest.

I didn't respond, my jaw was clenched painfully tight and I just stared forward.

Birds over ahead didn't make a sound as they sat on the branches of tree, staring down at me. I couldn't help but feel like they were grieving, praying; like they knew what was happening and they knew they could do nothing to stop it.

The wind brushed through the mossy branches of the trees, causing leaves to rustle and fall to the ground.

Up ahead, there was a bright light reaching through the wall of trees and as we got closer, I realized he was bringing me to the highway that me and Nagi had previously been ran off of.

I also saw a glossy black car, that if I were in another situation, would have impressed me; but I'm being abducted right now so I wasn't impressed.

I was less impressed as two big men in black suits got out of the car and walked towards us.

"Put her in the trunk. I want to get moving." The man said as the other two which I'm less familiar –you could say that- grabbed my shoulders.

And for the first time, I saw my kidnapper, and my previous thoughts were now proven true.

Way too true for me not to scream.

It was the shooter.

The pure sight of him brought back memories; blood stained memories to be exact. I felt my knees buckle underneath and I would have fell to the ground if the two brutes weren't clutching my shoulders with a death grip.

As the shooter/kidnapper walked over to the front of the car and got in, the two men carrying me walked to the back.

The trunk door shot open and my eyes widened in fear as I was placed inside and then everything went black when the door closed, sealing me inside.

I was so screwed.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late chapter, I was so writers blocked that I have like...forty versions of this chapter. Yeh... anywayy... Review if you would wish, if not, then thank you for reading and have a good day. **

**OH, I dont own Shugo Chara. **


End file.
